Trouble in Titan's Tower
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT As Raven is in the city with a 'friend', Robin decides to pick her up because something's wrong with Starfire at the tower, he doesn't know how he feels about her friend though... slight RobRae


_**Apparently, my mother has never heard of Teen Titans! Only of the disaster called Teen Titans Go! (Show, not comics) So I decided to watch some episodes with her and she thought that our dear Rae-rae had a crush on Robinio! Granted, she only saw Birthmark, The Prophecy and The End 1-3, but still! I didn't know if I should laugh or cry, so I just told her that BBRae and RobStar were cannon and internally fangirled...**_

 _ **PS: The Titans know each other's names**_

* * *

Raven sipped her tea quietly as she listened to the boy talking about his family issues. He had asked about her family, but she had shut him down by simply saying 'Daddy Issues', he got the hint she didn't want to talk about it and told her about his family instead.

She appreciated it, most people *cough* Beast Boy *cough* would've kept asking. He simply changed the subject...slightly.

His name was Eli, they hadn't talked much since they met at the club Blackfire forced the Titans to go to, but they met up occasionally. And whenever they did, Raven found herself actually enjoying it, he wasn't a control freak, or hyperactive, he was like her...in a way.

As they walked around the city in comfortable silence and occasionally talked about something, Raven heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle.

A black and blue motor stopped right beside them- Cyborg had installed something that allowed Robin to drive around the city without people noticing the R-cycle, it looked like a regular motorcycle with just a press of a button.

The owner of the motorcycle got off and adjusted his black sunglasses, a smirk on his face as Raven gritted her teeth for two reasons.

1) He had disturbed her peaceful conversation.

2) The moment he arrived, she could feel the emotions of all the hormonal girls that happened to look at him, Azar please get them a bucket because they were basically drooling.

He _did_ look good in his civilian clothes, but they were seriously tripping over each other to get a look at him.

He walked up to them, smirk never leaving his face.

Raven growled in annoyance and Eli raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Best friend," she corrected.

Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bright smile on his face. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket paired with black sunglasses. Despite him wearing a traffic light costume most of the time, Raven had to admit that the boy had style.

"Hey Rae!" He greeted.

She pushed his arm off her shoulders in annoyance. "I'd rather have you not do that right now."

"Why not?" He pouted, seemingly ignoring Eli on purpose.

"Because I am annoyed at you and because those girls are insanely jealous right now just because I get your attention and they don't. Even if I don't want your attention most of the time." She hissed.

"Well-"

"Why are you here, Dick?" She cut him off.

"Kori needed your help with something, she was too embarrassed and strictly stated she needed a girl to help her understand this." He shuddered, already having figured out what Starfire's 'problem' was.

Raven grimaced, she had always wondered if alien's had periods, she knew demons didn't. But sadly, that rule didn't count for her seeing as she was only _half_ -demon.

"How are Gar and Victor holding up?"

"Gar decided to be the mouse in the classic game of cat and mouse while Vic locked himself in the garage with the car."

In other words, Beast Boy had shifted into a mouse and was hiding while Cyborg was working on the T-Car. Poor Eli seemed entirely confused at their conversation, which reminded Raven..

She pushed Robin forward. "Be polite."

He held in the groan of annoyance and shook the boy's hand, his grip a little firmer than needed. "Richard Grayson," he introduced.

"Eli, hey, you're Bruce Wayne's adoptive kid, right? What are you doing in Jump?"

Robin grimaced. "Yes...uhmm..." He should've seen it coming. Of course people were going to ask about Batman whenever they saw Robin or about Bruce Wayne whenever they saw Dick, it was a natural curiosity. But it almost was as if he hit a blank whenever his life in Gotham was mentioned.

"College," Raven quickly cut in, shooting him a pointed look. "We- along with the three others we just mentioned -decided to go to college together in Jump." She lied smoothly.

"Rachel told me a lot about you."

Robin tried to hold in his laugh at the name 'Rachel' and covered it with a smirk instead. "She has, now has she?"

"I will haunt you in your sleep if you don't shut up right now," the half-demon threatened. Effectively shutting the Boy Wonder up, the grin never left his face though.

"But we _really_ need to go before Kori explodes." _Blows up the tower._

Raven sighed and said goodbye to Eli as Robin climbed on his motorcycle, Raven climbing on behind him. She slapped him on the back of the head as they drove away. "You did that on purpose!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Making him feel uncomfortable!"

He shrugged, stopping at a red light. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Rachel."_

She blushed. "Unlike you, I don't have a secret identity, my mother named me Raven, that's it. I had to come up with something, he thinks I use body paint and wear contacts every Wednesday because I have weird friends. So I make sure it's a Wednesday whenever I see him."

Robin nodded, smirking when Raven tightened her grip on him as the motorcycle shot forwards. "Nice outfit, don't think I've seen you wear any other colors than red, yellow or green." She commented.

He rolled his eyes. "Ha Ha, very funny Rae. You know you secretly like it like those girls back there." He grinned.

He wasn't going to lie, it really gave him an ego boost.

"Seriously though, they looked like they wanted to kill me for just standing next to you." She shuddered.

"Some guys shot me the same look for standing next to you," he answered.

She shook her head. "I find that hard to believe."

Robin rolled his eyes as he made a sharp turn, causing her to tighten her grip even more. "You really don't see it, do you? Adonis wasn't kidding when he made a move on you, as much as I hate to admit it, he isn't blind. Believe it or not, Raven, you're hot. Although I wouldn't use that word when it comes to you," he added quickly.

"Mhmm, and what word _would_ you use?"

A pause.

"Beautiful."

She blushed and quickly changed the subject. "So, what was your problem with Eli?"

"He likes you," he answered simply, his voice a bit strained.

"So? You can't be friends if you don't like each other."

He sighed, not quite understanding how such a smart girl could be so oblivious sometimes. "Not platonic, Raven."

"Jealous, Boy Blunder?" She teased, already knowing the answer. She could feel his anger and annoyance, the bond just made it a thousand times stronger.

"Why would I be? I'm just your best friend." He tried his best not to snap at her, his grip tightened on the handles as they neared Titans Tower.

She sighed. "You heard that one."

"You weren't exactly _quiet_ per say."

"If I said yes to the boyfriend question then he would start asking questions. You know how I feel about questions like that," she reasoned, relaxing when she felt him do the same.

"I know," he assured her, deciding it was best not to mention Eli didn't really like him either.

* * *

"Where is she?" Raven asked as she entered the Titans lounge, still wearing her civvies seeing as she didn't even go to her room to change. Robin didn't either, he just followed her.

A green mouse crawled out from underneath the couch. In a flash, the green teenager stood there, looking freaked out and a little scared. "In her room, it's bad Rae. She's freaking out."

Those were the only words she needed, Raven was gone with just a snap of her fingers as she went to go check on her female best friend.


End file.
